Blue Azulion
Blue Azulion is a main protagonist in Ohana AdventureZ. His only known direct family is his brother, Blur Azulion. Blue is laid-back and doesn't feel the need to fight under normal circumstances. Though with the correct motivation, for example, his close friends or his lover, he will bring on a fight to the death. Due to never knowing his parents, he wants to make his own family. Overview Concept and Creation Blue was always known to the Ohana as "Blue". It wasn't until the Ohana took a trip into the Dream World that his full name, Blue Indigo Azulion, was revealed. Blue didn't have a set concept until Pokemon Black & White was released, which set his main look to be heavily based off of the male trainer from Pokemon Black & White, Hilbert. Appearance Blue has blue skin, brown eyes, pointed Hylian ears, and blonde hair. As mentioned above, his outfit is heavily based off of Hilbert, and as such, he wears the same coat, pants, shoes, even the same bag as Hilbert. The only differences is Blue's hat, which is fully red and has a full colored pokeball decal on the side of it, rather than a black back and a black pokeball decal on the front, and his headphones, which he wears every now and again, especially when he wants to listen to music or when he wants to be alone. When he goes into Chaos, his eyes glow golden and he becomes surrounded in red and blue flames. Personality Blue is generally a laid-back, calm, and generally "bored" person. If someone comes to talk to him, especially if it's one of his close friends, he will always enjoy a conversation. Though he has problems with keeping a conversation going, especially if he doesn't want to talk with the person he's talking to. Blue is generally calm in a fight, but if someone threatens his close friends or family, he will almost instantaniously fly into a fit of rage, and he will not stop until his enemy has fallen or he is calmed by someone close to him. He would put his friend's and/or family's lives before his. Blue loves listening to music, playing video games, and computers in general. (Though, not as much as Blur, as Blue couldn't handle something as complex as, say, Sapphire's super computer.) Weapons and Abilities Blue mainly uses swords as his weapon of choice, however he currently only has one; a sword that concentrates his Fire and Ice powers, given to him by Kneigh for his birthday. His magic abilities consist of Fire and Ice magic, forming to create a special element he calls Chaos, though it's not truely of the Chaos element. Biography It is unknown where Blue and Blur were born, or the identity of their parents. It is also unknown if their parents are alive to this day. What is known is that they were both born in Hyrule at around the same time. (Blue is slightly older than Blur, by only a minute or two.) At around age 7, the brothers had separated to do their own things. Blue decided to get a job, and the only one he saw open at the time was a job at a nuclear power plant, in which a nuclear accident occured, causing Blue's skin to become the color blue. At around age 9, Blue met and joined the Ohana. At around age 10, the two brothers reunited in The Oasis. At around age 12, Blue had met Marta Lualdi, also at The Oasis. He had asked her out off-screen and she agreed, leading her to become Blue's first girlfriend. But unfortunately, around two years later, they had broken up due to not paying enough attention to eachother. This left Blue very quiet and depressed for some time. However, he got over it. Soon, during his endeavours in trying to defeat Sogno lead him and the Ohana to a city where they had met a girl by the name of Celeste. After defeating Sogno, the two finally had time to speak to eachother, which lead to them both saying that they liked eachother due to them both thinking the other was very nice, albeit shy. Relations *Blur Azulion - Brother *Celeste - Current Girlfriend *Marta Lualdi - Ex-Girlfriend *Saol Rebirth - Daten Partner *Marc Azulion - Nephew *Vogel Azulion - Niece *Ski - Daten Partner *Aisu - Daten Partner *Neko - Daten Partner *Neart - Daten Partner *Dark Blue - Shadow Category:Main Characters